


warning from before

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the stone was not destroyed after Harry's first year but hidden back within the mirror that Voldemort then found during the war. The thing is, this time he knows how to free it and he is going to use Draco Malfoy to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warning from before

The Dark Lord sends Draco because before the Mirror there were the Boggarts. Draco does not want to use the stone, only to find it, and the Dark Lord knows that is how Potter got it last time. His aunt's wand in his back pushes Draco towards the mirror now sitting in his dungeon and from the far corner he can hear the giant snake. He trembles. At first Draco only sees his own reflection but slowly his face begins to change. The dark circles under his eyes give way to full and pink cheeks. His frown fades away and the background shifts until his mother is standing beside him. Her hand touches his shoulder and he resists the urge to look to his own. She smiles at him and looks content, like before, as if there are no Death Eaters in their home and no war. She looks like him like she did when the Dark Lord was still only the cautious warning of Draco's bedtime stories when his father wasn't around. Her smile hardens a little and then her hand slips to his side. Then it is only his reflection in the mirror, ashen and afraid and with a heavy weight in his robe pocket.


End file.
